1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container, and more particularly, to a liquid container with a toilet tip for containing liquid toilet materials such as an eye brow pencil, a liquid lipstick or the like.
2. Prior Art
As one of toilet implements, a liquid container with a toilet brush having a shape of a brush pen has been known in which a small quantity of liquid toilet material is supplied to a toilet brush at the upper end of a container each time when the rear end of the container is pushed in by a finger tip.
FIG. 16 shows a container of this kind. The container is composed of a fixed member 101 and a movable member 102 arranged in a shaft 108 and capable of being pushed into said fixed member 101. The fixed member 101 is composed of a fixed barrel 103 having an inner barrel 104 and an outer barrel 105, and a toilet brush 106 fitted into the upper end of the inner barrel 104. A resiliently closed discharge valve 107 is provided internally of the inner barrel 104. The inner barrel 104 forms an upper half of a cylinder. A shaft 108 is mounted by screw on the external portion of the fixed barrel 103. The movable member 102 is composed of a container body 109 and a movable cylinder 110. A push button 111 is provided on the lower end of the container body 109. The container body 109 is provided internally of the shaft 109 and is slidable in an axial direction of the container with respect to the shaft 108. The lower portion of a movable cylinder 110 is fitted in and secured to a neck of the container body 109. The movable cylinder 110 forms a lower half portion of the cylinder. A suction valve 112 is provided internally of the rear portion of the movable cylinder 110. The movable cylinder 110 is provided externally of the inner barrel 104 and is slidable with respect to the inner barrel 104 in an axial direction of the container. The movable cylinder 110 and the container body 109 are normally biased rearward by means of a return spring 113. Accordingly, the movable cylinder 110 of the movable member and the container body 109 may be pushed into the fixed member 101.
The movable member 102 is pushed into the fixed member 101 whereby a pressure chamber 114 of the cylinder is contracted. Accordingly, the toilet liquid within the pressure chamber 114 is pressed. The pressed toilet liquid pushes up the discharge valve 107 to open the discharge valve 107. The pressed toilet liquid is supplied to the toilet brush 106 through a discharge port 115. When the push button 111 is released after the toilet liquid in the pressure chamber 114 has been supplied to the toilet brush 106, the movable member 102 is pushed back by the return spring 113 and therefore the interior of the pressure chamber 114 becomes negative pressure. Accordingly, the suction valve 112 is opened so that the toilet liquid in the container body 109 is sucked into the pressure chamber 114.
The discharge valve 107 comprises a discharge valve member 116 made of resilient material, and a valve seat 117 provided internally of the inner barrel 104. The discharge valve member 116 comprises a discharge port forming barrel 118, a pair of resilient valve stems 119 and 119 and a valve body 120. The pair of resilient valve stems 119, 119 are suspended from the lower surface of a reduced diameter portion 121 formed in the lower part of the discharge port forming barrel 118, the resilient valve stems facing to each other in a diametrical direction of the inner barrel 104. The resilient valve stem 119 comprises an upper portion, an intermediate portion and a lower portion. Said intermediate portion is curved outwardly. When the toilet liquid within the pressure chamber 114 is pressed, the valve body 120 is forced upwardly, and the resilient valve stem 119 is spread outwardly and compressed up and down. Accordingly, the discharge valve 107 is opened.
Since in the aforementioned known container, the push button 111 is pushed in by hands, control of pushing-in is difficult. When the push button 111 is excessively pressed, the supply of the toilet material to the toilet brush 106 often becomes excessive. On the other hand, when the pushing-in of the push button 111 is short, the push button 111 often had to be pushed again.
Since the container of this type has a shape of a small diameter pen, there is naturally a restriction in a diameter of the inner barrel 104. The intermediate portion of the resilient valve stem 119 is curved externally. When the discharge valve 107 is opened, the curved portion is further spread and deformed outwardly. Thus, it is necessary to make the upper portion and the lower portion of the two resilient valve stems 119 and 119 close to each other. Accordingly, it is necessary that a reduced diameter portion 121 is provided at the lower portion of the barrel 118, and the valve stems 119 and 119 are suspended from the reduced diameter portion 121. Since the reduced diameter portion 121 is provided, a diameter of the discharge port 115 becomes small whereby a flow passage resistance to the toilet liquid in the discharge port 115 increases. According to the aforesaid construction, it has been difficult to smoothly supply the toilet liquid to the toilet brush 116.